


Necromantic

by Sutaoris



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Open Relationships, Pining, Polyamory, There is a lot of blood, Vampires, Voyeurism, a little bit of eating people, ish, luhan is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: This is set in the  'Bloodlines' universe, but can be read as a stand alone.Jongdae's hobby is exploring abandoned buildings with his supportive boyfriend Luhan. But after checking out the old abandoned clinic, they discover a vampire with a unique sense of  taste that drives Jongdae wild.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Bloodlines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558519
Kudos: 40





	Necromantic

**Author's Note:**

> Another work loosely based on a quest from Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. The quest is the same as the Title. honestly, I enjoyed writing this, even though writing anything smutty makes me embarrassed. Make sure to read all the tags because this gets really bloody.
> 
> If there are any tags I should add, please tell me.

Jondae couldn’t help but grin as he stared up at the building before him. The clinic stood tall, easily over 9 stories in height. Back in the day it had been bustling with activity and life, But now it sat abandoned, condemned but the city. Windows that once had been crystal clear were broken and covered with boards. Danger and keep out signs litterted the space before it, threats of punishments and fines if one were to enter the building. The spooky image was added on to by the tall chain link fence that surrounded the building, thick barbed wire decorating the top in an attempt to keep curious people from climbing in. 

The fence nor the barbwire would be able to stop Jongdae. They were a good excuse for Luhan to get out of joining him the other times he had wanted to go in, but now Luhan couldn’t use them. Between the last time he had visited and now, someone had crashed a van into the fence and abandoned it. Now to enter, all they would have to do was climb onto the car and use the new hole created by it to get in.

The story of the buildings reasons for being condemned was unknown to Jongdae, but he knew of plenty of rumors or theories about the structure. Some were boring, that the fatal structural flaw had been discovered only a few years after the opening. Others believed too many had died, the staff had gone crazy and ruined the place from the inside. There was even a rumor of the government using it as a testing ground for mind control and had shut it down when things had gone wrong.

Luhan said the reason didn’t matter, all the buildings in the area fell to such a fate. If they weren’t condemned by the city, they would typically end up being abandoned anyway or ruined in some way.

Jongae believed the area was cursed, and that made him excited. He had explored so many of the other destroyed buildings, and tonight, he would get to investigate the crown jewel of them. 

“Can’t we go home and watch tv or something? I’m getting a really bad feeling from this building.” Luhan said, frowning at the building. Jongdae chuckled at his partners remark, opting to climb onto the car instead.

“You say that every time, Love.” Jongdae slid off the car, landing on the ground with a soft thump. “I’m not making you go in, but I would really love to have a strong, handsome man with me that can save me from the evil inside.”

Luhan made a mock disgusted face.

“Date a Malkavian, they said. It will be fun, they said.” Luhan grumbled, but he copied Jongdae’s actions and ended up standing with him on the other side of the fence. It wasn’t a real complaint, Jongdae had always been more of the ‘sane’ one of his bloodlines. And Luhan knew what craziness he was getting into the moment he had looked into the other’s mismatched eyes for the first time. Malkavians always had heterochromia eyes, Jongdae’s having one deep brown, while the other was an icy blue. 

Jongdae grabbed Luhan’s hand with a grin as the two made there way to the buildings entrance. To their surprise, the front entrance was not locked, although it appeared someone had cut through the chain that had hung over the door. 

Entering the building, just enough lights were on for Jongdae to notice they hectic mess surrounding them. Everything was dirty. Every piece of furniture in within sight was either propped up against the windows, or set up as barricades to keep wondering people from going certain ways. Papers were scattered around the floor, muddy footprints on a few of them, giving evidence that the two were not the first to come here.

As usual Jongdae wasn’t the least bit bothered by the state of the building, he began to guide Luhan through what room they could access. Most were blocked off, but there was some sort of path they could follow. After only a few minutes or Jongdae exploring and Luhan being dragged around, the couple ran into a man. One moment they were walking, the next Luhan was falling to the floor due to another body connecting with his. 

“It’s coming. I need to get out of here. It’s going to kill me. The black widow.” the man mumbled, staring at the two of them with wide eyes as he got up off the floor. “I need to leave.”

“The black widow waits for me. You shouldn’t flee fly, you shall have to return.” Jongdae answered without missing a beat, spouting cryptic nonsense as always. The man took a few steps back, looking at Jongdae as if he was just as scary as whatever he had been referring to. 

“I don’t want to die!” The stranger yelled. With that the man ran off, disappearing out of sight as fast as he had appeared.

Luhan got up from his spot on the floor as Jongdae stared off into the direction the apparent fly had ran off to. He knew better than to ask what the other meant by his response. The whole thing made sense to Jongdae in his head, but when he tried to explain, it always came out as a jumbled mess. Often, the original topic would become more confusing and Jongdae would end up rambling about something completely unrelated. 

Once again, Jongdae took Luhan's hand and stared leading Luhan throughout the makeshift maze. This time he didn’t look around or stop to check rooms. He had a purpose, an end goal. He was looking for something in particular and was very determined to find it. Expertly he wove his way through the structures of piled up beds and desks, over knocked over chairs and under partially collapsed ceilings. Jongdae even went so far as to kick open a door that lead to a set of stairs that he excitedly pulled Luhan down. 

After they made it down two flights and to the bottom most floor of the building, Dae started to slow down his pace. The bottom of the stairwell was completely filled with furniture that looked as if it had been tossed down from higher floors. The only door available was completely blocked up by multiple bed frames and tables being stacked before it. They could clear a path, but Luhan didn’t wish to spend his entire night moving furniture, even for the love of his life.

Lucky for him, Jongdae wasn’t looking at the door. His eyes were trained on a mattress leaning against the wall right under the stairs.

“Move that one please.” Jongdae said, grinning at Luhan as he slipped his hand out of the others. Luhan went over to where Jongdae had looked and pulled the mattress, revealing a hole in the wall. It wasn’t very tall, but if they got down on the floor, they could crawl through it. 

Crawling was what they ended up doing, but Luhan couldn’t lie that he enjoyed the sight of Dae bending over and putting his ass on display. Always a tease.

The contents on the other side of the hole ended up being a pleasant surprise. It was only a small hall, but the area was clean. No papers, no furniture strewn about or being used as a blockade. It went so far as the picture frames seemed to be hanging up perfectly straight on the walls.

They made their way down the hallway, opening the only door available. This lead to a room that was easy to recognize, a morgue. The condition it was in wasn’t the greatest, but it was being taken care of as good as one could in such a run down building.

In the center of the room sat an examination table, the body of a dead woman on it. Jongdae watched on with eyes filled with wonder as a figure leaned over the body and tore open her throat with his fangs, the sound of flesh being ripped apart filling the room. The man pulled away leaning back and allowing blood to drip down his face onto his chest as he chewed. The blood was messy, but the male was very neat in the way he chewed, his mouth barely appearing to move. Beside him, Luhan could feel Jongdae start to shake. Not out of fear, but out of want. Jongdae was the worst at holding back when it came to blood. 

The man before them was gorgeous, blood dripping down him included, even adding to the look. Black hair contrasting against pale smooth skin. His eyes were wide and cat like, the entirety of his iris and pupil glowed a soft white. On his skin were marking that were gold. Most notably had to be the one on his forehead shaped into an ornate triangle. It was pointing down, the two sides slightly curved and going all the way to his hairline. Similar detailed marks appeared on his toned chest. On his neck was a gold choker with a green jewel in the center. The entire look could be classified as extoic. Neither Jongdae nor Luhan had even seen anyone looking anything like this in the many years they had existed. 

The creature before them could not be defined. Never before had they met one who ate the flesh over drinking blood.

“Real terror is not the sight of death, it is the fear of death” The blood covered man said, looking over to Jongdae and Luhan for the first time. “You and I are closer kin then you and it were.” 

Jongdae moved forward, eyes glued to the blood coating the male. “Must the black widow consume the whole fly? It creates such waste.”

When it was just Luhan and Dae, the later was typically able to keep his speech semi-normal and easy to follow. But when Jongdae encounter those closer to himself, he would slip, starting talking in the way his mind spoke to him. It was a cute trait, and Luhan wanted his partner to be comfortable. Luhan wouldn’t normally care, but with how he was trying to understand what in the world was going on, the word choice wasn’t helpful.

“A spider? No, I am not like such. They drink only blood. My own condition is more like that of a mantis: I must also consume the flesh of these kine to survive.” He went on. His voice was smooth and hypnotic, even drawing Luhan to get closer. 

“Black widows leave tangled webs in the dark.” Jongdae said, his voice almost that of a whisper as he moved closer, now only an arms length away. 

“Who are you? No, what are you?” Luhan asked. He didn’t move any closer, not too worried about Jongdae. Despite how the younger acted, he knew how to take care of himself. But if something did go wrong, Luhan would be close enough to at least put up a fight. 

“My birth name I tell no one. You may address me as Xiumin. My stay in this city is transitory, you need not worry about me. But I will warn, the kine that ran must be sent back here. He has seen to much.” 

“But the fly has seen the spider! It will not be willing to fly into the web once more.” Jongdae nearly whined, leaning closer to Xiumin. Said man pulled back, make the younger let out a whimper. 

Luhan wasn’t fully understanding the conversation, but he knew it was very bad that the man from before got away. If he told anyone about Xiumin, it wouldn’t be long before a hunter would hear about it. Hunters were the absolute worst to deal with, they would only keep sending people until they got the results they wanted. If the man said anything about Jongdae or Luhan, there would be no way for them to hide.

“I’ll bring him back.” Luhan said, softly brushing his hand through Dae’s hair. “Can you watch over Jongdae though? The mess you made is messing with him too much for him to be able to act human.” 

Xiumin nodded his head. “Of course. I shall watch over him as if he were my own.” 

\----------------

Finding the man hadn’t been too hard. Luhan found the man's wallet when he went back to the spot they had ran into at. The poor fool had been doub enough not only to have his hotel key card in his wallet, but he had also written his room number on it. Upon entering his room, Luhan found the man crouching in his closet looking terrified out of his mind. 

“Hey buddy.” Luhan said, crouching down to the others level. Their eyes met, the fly's eyes growing wide with reconginization. It wouldn’t take much now. When someone felt fear or distress, it would make it much easier for Luhan to influence them. Luhan only would have to prod his mind slightly to push him towards what he wanted.

“Why did you run like that? Your friends are waiting for you back at the hospital. It was simply a prank.” Luhan said, faking a kind tone. The man started to relax, drawn in to Luhan already.

“A joke?” he asked, before his face quickly turned to annoyance. “Of course those bastards would do something like that.”

“Yes, they always have been pranksters, haven’t they? . Now you should return to see the end of there prank.” Luhan coaxed. He should feel bad, it wasn’t hard to guess what Xiumin would do to the man. But this was for Jongdae, his death would protect the both of them. 

The fly stood up. “God they got me good. Guess I should go back and get them back somehow.”

With that, he left, not even raising one question onto who Luhan was or why he had come. Luhan knew he was good, but not this good. The conversation had been a bit too short, the other almost too trusting.

Luhan followed the other back. The fly made no detours or stops, he simply went straight back to the clinic. He entered the building the same way Luhan and Jongdae had done earlier; climbing over the car and going through the front door. But instead of going on the stairs, he chose a different path. In a room much closer to the entrance, he pushed part of the wall and a bookcase moved, revealing an elevator. 

They took the elevator down, the doors opening to a hallway similar to the one as before. Even The door closest to them looked the same. The fly made his way over to the door confidently, pushing it open and stepping inside. 

Instantly he was knocked unconscious by Xiumin, a metal pipe in his hand that held a few blood specks already. 

“Lulu.” Jongdae’s voice rang out in a high whine, soon followed by said male appearing from around the corner. An all too familiar pout was carved onto the youngers face as he made his way over, quickly wrapping himself around Luhan. Even with Dae’s pout, nothing seemed to be wrong with him and the hazy bloodlust look he had maintained earlier had seemingly faded away. Of course a bit of it still remained, even with the cleaned space the faintest scent of blood still lingered, meaning Jongdae wouldn’t calm down fully,but it was enough for now. 

“Lulu.” Jongdae whined again, “The widow wasted the sweet nectar of life. He disposed of it down the drain.” Luhan sighed, brushing his hand over the others hair. 

“It had dried and become quite uncomfortable. I had to wash it off.” Xiumin said, startling Luhan with how normal the statement was worded compared to earlier. Maybe he was similar to Dae, his speech pattern would change depending on his surroundings. He looked over to see Xiumin pickup the flies body with ease and setting it on the examination table like before. As Xuimin looked down at the body, he licked his lips, a look of hunger resurfacing in his eyes. He traced a finger down the passed out mans throat, before he stopped and looked back up at the couple in the room with him.

He made direct eye contact with Jongdae before tearing the mans throat open with his nails, bring up his bloodied hand and licking it. It was no secret, the man before the was purposely trying to tease Jongdae. And it was working. Jongdae was shaking, staring at the blood now dripping on the man before them again with his eyes wide and blown out. The younger whimpered in Luhans arms, straining slightly in his grip, yet he wasn’t actually trying to break free. If Jongdae truly tried, he could easily break free. He was trying so hard to be good, trying not to act out in someone else's space. 

But Xiumin wanted to play.

So Luhan let go of the man in his arms. Jongdae shot forward, grabbing Xiumin's hand and he messly tried to lick the blood off the others fingers. As Jongdae cleaned it up, Xiumin used his other to rip off a chunk of flesh from the male, and shoved it in his mouth. The process was filthy, blood once again dripping down from his face and coating him, some of it even falling onto Jongdae. Luhan kept his distance, not the slightest bit bothered when Jongdae moved fromlicking the other hand to licking the blood straight off his chest, then his face. Jongdae looked so happy as he forced his way into the others mouth, desperately trying to get all the blood he could.

Xuimin brought up his hands to the others face, caressing his cheeks and leaving big red smears. The action made Jongdae pull back and attempt to wipe it off with his own hand in an attempt to get that blood as well. 

“So needy.” Xuimin chuckled, only receiving a whine back. His eyes wandered, falling on Luhan who was now moving to grab a chair. Since a show was going on, he figured he might as well get comfortable since he really didn't care about getting involved. Jongdae was the one into the kinky blood stuff, not him. So if someone else wanted to play with him like that, Luhan was more than happy to let it happen. That’s how things worked for them.

Blood was dripping from the man's torn throat, coating the table and dripping out onto the floor. Jongdae wouldn’t touch any of it unless offered. It was not only rude but dangerous to get involved with someone else's food. Even with Xiumin seeming to be in sharing mood, he would wait for offerings.

With one swift motion Xiumin pushed the body off the table, letting it drop to the floor with an unpleasant sound. He would be needing the space, and there was enough blood left on the table for Jongdae to get his fill. He picked up the blood lust vampire easily, setting him down on the table before him. Jongdae spread his legs wide, making space for the older to get closer. Xiumin swiped his hand on the table, picking up blood and offering it to Jongdae. He greedily took it, sucking onto Xiuimins hands as the other guided him back until he was lying flat on the table, completely laying in the blood around him. The position the were in was very compromising, Luhan's silence only encouraged Xiumin to push onwards. 

“Would you like to play more?” Xiumin practically purred receiving an enthusiastic nod and moan from below. With little hesitation, Clothing was removed from Jongdae, leaving him bear and open on the table. But he relished in the feeling of having the sweet nectar coating his bare flesh. Through the entire process Xiumin made sure to keep feeding the younger blood from the table. 

Xiumin proceed to tease Jongdae with his touches, leaving blood trails all over his flesh. He bit down wear he wanted, not enough to break the flesh, but just enough to leave marks. Every time the man would let out the most beautiful sounds, making Xiumin want even more. And Xiumin wasn’t to hold back. He worked the other,using the blood as a substitute for the item one would normally use and Jongdae definitely seemed more than okay with its use. He was only two fingers in and the other was squirming, begging for more. At this point the younger was no longer holding back, two of his own bloodied finger shoved into his own mouth, sucking on them like his life depended on it. So Xiumin worked him open even more, causing the younger to arch his back when he found that one wonderful place.

Once Xiumin deemed the other ready, he proceeded to remove his own pants and press himself against the other. He didn’t enter the younger yet, only teased him as he ran his bloodied fingers over the others member. After some more begging from the younger, Xiumin finally pushed it, bottoming out on the first go. Jongdae inhaled sharply, clearly in pain as tears began to form in his eyes. Xiumin didn’t move, allowing him to adjust. It had been a bit cruel, he knew, but Jongdae had seemed like the type to enjoy the pain. An apology was on the tip of his tongue before Luhan spoke up from his seat.

“He likes the pain, but he also likes to be praised for taking it.”

Xiumin leaned forward, whispering a sweet nothing in the youngers ear as a test. Jongdae shuddener benight him, moaning the moment the words had spilled out. So he began moving, praising the one below him over and over, telling him how he good he was for taking it so well, how pretty he was all marked up and covered in blood. The more he spoke, the more the other fell apart. Xiumin went hard, stroking the other to help him reach his own release. Jongdae took everything Xiumin did without complaint, making sounds of pleasure as Xiumin got rougher. It didn’t take long for them both to find there release, Jongdae going first and coating himself. It mixed in with the blood on his body, making an extremely pretty image. Xiumin kept grinding into the other, causing the younger to sob from the over stimulation, but he took it so well and Xiumin made sure he knew it.

\---------

After they were cleaned up, Jongdae borrowed a pair of sweatpants and found a spot on Luhans lap as Xiumin took care of the mess they created. Despite his eating habits, it turned out the man was a stickler for keeping things clean and neat. Soon as food or play time was over, he would go right to cleaning up the mess. 

“I want to keep him.” Jongdae said, snuggling up into Luhans chest. Luhan couldn’t help but snort, finding his partners choice of words amusing. To be fair, Jongdae hand used a similar odd sentiment when asking Luhan to be with him. 

“First of Dae, you can't just keep him, he is his own person. Second, he said he wasn't going to be around for long.” A small pout formed on his face upon hearing Luhans words.

“But Junmyeon and Kris get to keep Tao. If we keep Xiumin, he might stay longer.” Jongdae answered. Junmyeon was a vampire Jongdae had befriended recently and instantly taken a liking to. Jongdae had called him a powerful leader, which had been all but confusing to everyone due to the fact that even in his own home, he wasn’t the one in charge. 

“They aren’t keeping him, they are dating him Jongdae. And there circumstances are wildly different, you know that.” 

“I want to date Xiumin.” Jongdae said confidently. “The spider belongs with us.”

“That’s something you need to ask him, not tell me.”

“Xiumin, I wish to stake claim on you and be a part of your web.” Jongdae called out to the other. Xuimin had a towel in his hand, drying of the table. What once was dripping with blood now looked almost good as new, only feel scratches in the metal giving away its true status. Xiumin paused in his work for only a moment, letting his eyes flicker up to show he had heard. He tilted his head thoughtfully, going back to lazily wiping the surface.

“Since you have been so helpful and brought me such enjoyment, Perhaps I could extend my stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sutaoris)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sutaoris)


End file.
